Archie Simpson
Archibald "Snake/Archie" Rupert Simpson (born in c. 1974), is an alumnus of Degrassi Junior High and High in the 1980s. He is currently the principal of'' Degrassi Community School in Toronto, Canada. He is portrayed by Stefan Brogren. Character History Original Degrassi: Seasons 1–5 Archie Simpson starts as an 8th grader. Snake is best friends with Joey Jeremiah and Derek "Wheels" Wheeler (portrayed by Pat Mastroianni & Neil Hope) with whom he forms a band, The Zit Remedy (later, simply, the Zits); their only song is "Everybody Wants Something". Responsible and observant of rules, Snake is usually the one to oppose the others' shenanigans. Nevertheless, the first time that Snake's parents leave him home alone for a weekend, Joey and Wheels badger him long enough to convince him to let them sleep over. When the boys oversleep the next morning and realize that Wheels will be late for an appointment, Joey drives him there in Snake's parents' rusty 1976 Oldsmobile despite lacking a license to drive; the resulting minor accident leads Snake's parents to discover what had happened and lose confidence in Snake. He receives his license a year later ("Little White Lies", DH ep. 110). It is with these two friends that Snake makes his first (failed) trip to a strip joint ("Little White Lies", DH ep. 108), hires older student Clutch (portrayed by Steve Bedernjak) to buy them beer and before being caught by the police ("Pa-arty!", DH ep. 315), and sneaks into the closed school to try to see favourite rock band, The Savages film a music video ("Extracurricular Activities", DH ep. 209). The boys' interest and availability to rehearse their music wanes, but Joey keeps bringing them back ("Sealed With a Kiss", DJH ep. 208; "Pass Tense", DJH ep. 213; "He Ain't Heavy", DJH ep. 306, "The Whole Truth", DJH ep. 307; "A New Start Part 1", DH ep. 101; "Breaking Up Is Hard To Do", DH ep. 103). The Zits convince their budding filmmaker classmate Lucy Fernandez (portrayed by Anais Granofsky) to shoot a music video for their only song, "Everybody Wants Something" ("Breaking Up Is Hard To Do", DH ep. 103; "Everybody wants Something", DH ep. 105) and Clutch to let them use his car as a prop (Id). In return, they appear in Lucy's feminist horror film, It Creeps ("It Creeps", DH ep. 114). Snake is at a loss as to how to talk with Wheels after the death of Wheels' adoptive parents (portrayed by Timm Zemanek & Nancy Sinclair) ("Can't Live With 'Em Part 2", DJH ep. 302). Wheels is hurt by what he perceives as Snake's abandonment of him, but Joey mediates a reconciliation between the two ("A Big Girl Now", DJH ep. 303). Like Joey, Snake exhausts his sympathy for Wheels's loss of his parents to a drunk driver, when Wheels incessantly lies, steals, and refuses to accept responsibility for anything ("Home Sweet Home", DH ep. 208). While Snake is saving a life, Wheels, in contrast, drives while drunk to get more beer for the party and collides with another car (Degrassi: School's Out). Snake refuses to visit or write to Wheels in jail and is disgusted by Wheels' refusal to accept responsibility for killing a child in the other car and for temporarily blinding and severely injuring Lucy who was riding with Wheels, particularly in light of Wheels having lost his own parents to a drunk driver years earlier. Although Wheels eventually pleads guilty, Snake refuses to forgive him for twelve years (Id.; "Mother and Child Reunion", Part 2, DNG ep. 102; "Should I Stay or Should I Go?" DNG ep. 307). Snake is an excellent swimmer, but inept at soccer ("The Great Race" DJH ep. 105). A tall boy, he enjoys basketball but does not have his older brother Glen's (Montgomery Randal) legendary prowess on the court; he is uncomfortable with the revelation of Glen's homosexuality, but does not share their father's hostility ("He Ain't Heavy", DJH ep. 306). Either there has been an upward change in the family's financial circumstances or Glen has an independent income as he arrives and leaves driving a new black Jeep YJ just a year after his parents are seen to have a rusty old Delta 88. Upon entering a Degrassi High School lavatory one day, he discovers the corpse of classmate Claude Tanner (David Armin-Parcells) who had recently shot himself. Part of Claude's face is off and shows only skull, so it was indictated Claude had shot himself in the head. Snake dashes to the administration office and guides Assistant Principal Raditch (Dan Woods) to the scene ("Showtime Part 1", DH ep. 210). The incident leaves Snake noticeably shaken and he withdraws to his parents' home, away from school for a couple of weeks ("Showtime Part 2", DH ep. 211; "Three's A Crowd", DH ep. 212). Though liked by nearly everyone as a friend or pleasant acquaintance, Snake is generally unsuccessful with women, owing largely to his lack of self-confidence and desire to be the "good guy". Nevertheless, he periodically gets dates with various girls, though none develops into a relationship. Among his failed adolescent pairings are Melanie Brodie (portrayed by Sara Ballingall), Michelle Accette (portrayed by Maureen McKay), and Christine "Spike" Nelson (portrayed by Amanda Stepto) ("Making Whoopee", DJH ep. 313; "Loyalties", DH ep. 203; "Three's a Crowd", DH ep. 212). Snake is paired with Spike Nelson for what is to be one of their final class assignments of grade 11; studying in the Nelsons' kitchen, Spike watches Snake playfully carry Spike's young daughter Emma (portrayed by toddler Ashlee Henricks) ("Three's A Crowd", DH ep. 212). Unbeknownst to Snake, this triggers romantic feelings in Spike toward him, and she daydreams of him initiating a passionate kiss. Snake accepts Spike's invitation to attend the prom together, believing that Spike wants to go simply as friends. Upon learning that Snake really likes Michelle Accette and would rather go with her, Spike backs out and keeps her disappointment secret from Snake. During the summer following his graduation from Degrassi High School, he takes a job as a lifeguard in the hope of impressing a bikini-clad woman to take his virginity; unfortunately, he only succeeds in impressing children. (Degrassi: School's Out). Having finally taken enough of Joey's teasing over his virginity throughout the summer, Snake angrily denounces Joey for his infidelity toward Joey's girlfriend Caitlin Ryan. Ironically, in this exchange, the traditionally "good boy" Snake becomes the first character on Canadian prime-time television to utter the word "fucking". Moments later, traditionally "good girl" Caitlin becomes the second character (and first female) to do so when she overhears Snake and confronts Joey with: "Tessa Campanelli? You were fucking Tessa Campanelli?!". Immediately after unintentionally breaking up Joey and Caitlin, Snake realizes that former classmate Alison Hunter (Sarah Holmes) is drowning, and rushes in to the lake to rescue her. Everyone congratulates him as a hero, but he breaks down in a flood of emotion and anxiety. Two months later, at the wedding reception of classmates Alexa and Simon Dexter (Irene Courakos & Michael Carry), Snake is accompanied by his girlfriend Pam whom he met at university, and appears considerably more self-assured. Like Caitlin, Snake is receptive to Joey's apologies for the way he had behaved toward both of them, and they look forward to going out to shoot pool while Snake is in town. Parents Snake's mother was played by Vivian Palin (in "Trust Me"; she also played a teacher in "Star-Crossed") and by Maggie Thomas in "He Ain't Heavy", "Home Sweet Home" and "School's Out". Snake's father was played in the third season by Clarke Mackey, the director of three episodes, and by Ingvar Brogren in the second season of Degrassi High. Also, Glen Simpson, Snake's brother, was played by Montgomery Randal. Interim (1993–2001) Snake's relationship with Pam does not last. ("Mother and Child Reunion" Part 2, DNG ep. 102). Snake attends the wedding of Joey to Julia Manning, a divorcé approximately six years their senior. Among the other attendees are Spike, her young daughter Emma, and Julia's young son Craig Manning ("White Wedding" Part 1, DNG ep. 212; "When Doves Cry" Part 1, DNG ep. 201). The wedding likely occurs sometime on the order of three years after School's Out (based upon the age of their daughter, Angela Jeremiah). He remains acquainted with Spike over the years (judging by the interaction and familiarity between the two in "Mother and Child Reunion", DNG eps. 101-102). He does not, however, see Emma for several years, such that neither will know each other days before she enters grade 7. He prepares displays of photographs and personal memorabilia solicited from the alumni. ("Mother and Child Reunion" Part 1, DNG ep. 101). Snake receives a teaching appointment at his alma mater which, at some point, is reconfigured to educate students in grades 7-12 and redesignated Degrassi Community School. Among the subjects he teaches is Media Immersion. ("Mother and Child Reunion" Part 1, DNG ep. 101). Snake becomes the administrator of the Degrassi alumni database. ("Father Figure" Part 1, DNG ep. 301). Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 1 Snake meets Emma (portrayed by Miriam McDonald) for the first time in several years when she delivers boxes of memorabilia from Spike to him at school. He is still vocally angry with Wheels and is dismayed that Wheels has been released from prison. Aside from Wheels, he is eager to catch up with his old classmates who have come to their high school reunion. Snake is still friends with his recently-widowed pal Joey, and tries to pull him out of his proverbial shell at the pre-reunion gathering. ("Mother and Child Reunion", DNG ep. 101/102). Whilst dashing about her home, preparing to leave for the high school reunion, Spike explains her nervousness to Emma, "I feel like I'm going to the prom I never got to go to." It is later revealed that she is attending the event with Snake, her abortive prom date from a decade earlier. Upon learning that Emma is in danger from a pedophile, Snake speeds Spike to the hotel where she is being held: at this time we see Snake's car is a red Jeep YJ similar to the black one Glen owned in "He Ain't Heavy". Snake holds the predator against a wall until the police arrive, promising to snap the man's neck if he tries to move. (Id.) Season 2 With the show's reintroduction of Joey as a regular character, and additional guest appearances by Caitlin, Lucy, Yick Yu (Siluck Saysanasy), et al., Snake is seen spending time with his peers. Teaching Spike's daughter renews Spike's interest in Snake, and the two begin dating. Among their outings is an Elvis Costello concert, as the two share a love of his music. ("Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", DNG ep. 203). After a few months, Spike proposes marriage and Snake accepts; Spike also picks out her ring herself. He and Emma deal with the typical conflict between prospective stepparents and stepchildren, complicated by his role as "Mr. Simpson", her teacher and that of her friends. ("Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", DNG ep. 203; "Weird Science", DNG ep. 205). Unaware that Spike is pregnant with their son Jack, Snake makes an off-hand remark about becoming Emma's stepfather being hard enough and that he does not want to start a family of their own yet; this prompts Spike to consider keeping the pregnancy a secret from him and aborting the fetus. Emma, knowing that she herself began as a prime candidate for being aborted, is vehemently pro-life and races to Snake's bachelor party to warn him. Snake argues with Spike about not being consulted and having to learn about the situation from Emma. Angry with each other, two initially stay away from the church the following morning, reluctant to marry. They reconcile in time to dash to the ceremony in casual clothes, and change into their wedding attire before the reception. ("White Wedding" Parts 1-2, DNG eps. 212-213). Season 3 In the season premiere, 'Father Figure (1&2), Emma discovers that her father, Shane McKay, is brain damaged and confined to a sanitarium, rather than a physician as she had believed. She lashes out at Spike for hiding the truth and for "allowing" Shane's parents to commit him, but Snake consoles Emma and acknowledges her sense of betrayal, while also providing her exposition as to what had happened: Shane wanted to be part of Emma's life but was largely prevented by his parents. ("Eggbert", DJH ep. 201; "Dinner And A Show", DJH ep. 204). When going to a concert, Shane tried the hallucinogen LSD and either fell or jumped from a bridge - whether it was intentional was and remains unknown - suffering severe head trauma. ("Taking Off Part 2", DJH ep. 312; "It Creeps", DH 114). Spike took Emma to visit Shane when she was three years old, but Shane became agitated and began a tantrum, thus frightening Spike who worried that Shane might inadvertently hurt Emma; she therefore prevented their further contact. ("Father Figure" Part 2, DNG ep. 302). For a change, Emma finds herself relating better to her stepfather Snake than with her mother Spike. (Id). At the end of the same episode, Snake's and Spike's son, Jack, is born, and Emma addresses Snake as "Dad" for the first time. (Id). Going forward, she alternates between "Snake" and "Dad", depending upon her mood and the situation; continuing to address him as "Mr. Simpson" in class. Also in Season 3, Snake learns he has leukemia and battles with it throughout the entire season, with the help of Spike, Emma, friends, and family. ("Pride" Part Two, DNG ep. 305; "Gangsta Gangsta", DNG ep. 306; "Should I stay or Should I Go?", DNG ep. 306). Spike compels Snake to get out of the house and go bowling with Joey one evening, whereupon Joey reunites Wheels with Snake who initially wants nothing to do with him. The two talk, however, while Joey fetches refreshments, and Snake confides wanting to die. Wheels assures him that had the same desire after learning that he had killed a child. Snake seeks Wheels advice in dealing with his feelings. Joey returns and remarks that their heads are all now as bald as the bowling balls surrounding them; Snake lost his already thinning hair as a result of the chemotherapy; the other two presumably lost theirs more gradually in their twenties. The three old (and now bald) friends loudly sing Everybody Wants Something as they drive Snake home. ("Should I stay or Should I Go?", DNG ep. 306). Snake advises Dan Raditch, not to take the unimportant things so seriously, noting it was a lesson he learned in dealing with the leukemia. ("Take on Me", DNG ep. 316). Snake loses his new laptop to theft by Sean Cameron. Sean eventually confesses his misdeeds and offers to make amends; the incident ironically leads to the two having genuine fondness and respect for each other. Season 4 In '''Islands In The Stream, Mr. Simpson partners Rick with Toby in Media Immersion class, resulting in a new friendship. They compete to see who can get more kisses from the girls at school. After Emma is threatened by a gun-wielding Rick Murray and witnesses the boy's death by gunshot, Snake is frustrated by Emma being forced to wait in a classroom to be interviewed by the police, and snaps at Mr. Raditch for ignoring the signs of Rick being bullied. He is often reminded of Claude Tanner, his classmate who committed suicide. He remembers Mr. Raditch helping with that, but not with Rick. This aggravates him. He is aware that Sean's actions likely saved Emma's life. Emma likes the idea of sneaking around with Jay at the Ravine. If she does what he says, then she earns a bracelet. That'll prove that she can be naughty too, right? But when Emma discovers that her new sore throat problem is actually something worse than she ever imagined, she realizes that Jay has left her with a social disease, gonorrhea. Due to this crisis, Emma comes home crying and upset because she thinks she has gonhorrea (she does) and Snake and Spike comfort her, they think she is terrified because of the shooting but she lies to them. He is shocked to realize that Emma, whom he viewed as being a virgin, has contracted gonorrhea by performing oral sex on Jay Hogart; He also really can't believe that she lied to him and Spike, he didn't like it..he thought of Emma in a different light. But, nevertheless, he remains stoic and supportive. Paige and Matt are trying to keep their relationship a secret but it seems that it is impossible with Mr. Simpson spotting them at a park. Afterwards, Snake becomes very suspicious. He calls a meeting and pays close attention to their behaviors in class. He confronts them and gets Paige's parents and other faculty members involved later on..he tries to make Paige admit to what she's doing but she really doesn't admit.. things pretty much stream out from this situation. Season 5 In season 5, Emma's best friend, Manuela "Manny" Santos, is thrown out of her family's house by her father. Despite disapproving of her promiscuous behavior, Snake takes pity on Manny and invites her to stay in the Nelson-Simpson home until she can reconcile with her father. Snake is discovered in an empty movie theatre by Emma while he was passionately kissing Principal Daphne Hatzilakos|, a woman approximately ten years his senior and his superior on the Degrassi faculty. Ms. Hatzilakos is the mother of Peter Stone, Emma's secret boyfriend at the time. When Snake comes home the next day, he announces that he has sold his motorcycle for airfare to Mexico for Spike and him. Spike then remarks that she does not “deserve such a perfect husband.” Emma angrily tells them to stop it and it leads to Snake having to confess, for which Spike expels him out of the house. In the meantime of all this drama Emma isn't happy that Snake and Spike are fighting so she invites Snake over for dinner, but things only get worse. Spike found out about the kiss Snake and Ms. Hatzilakos shared now she kicked him out of the house and her life. Snake tries to win her back by giving her a necklace with her birthstone inside. Spike then threw it away. Snake doesn't know what to do know, so he goes to his friends house--Joey Jeremiah's. While he is there he asks him about what he should do. But before he could answer, Diane ( his girlfriend ) told Snake to make her fall in love with him again. Joey and Snake exchange wary glances as if they didn't know what she was talking about. So Diane asked him "what made her fall in love with you." A lightbuld clicked on in Snake's head and he raced home. Snake later gets Spike to take him back under the condition that he never cheat again. He does this by going to the hair salon where she works and in a tuxedo he brought her flowers, and sang their wedding song. She starts crying and they reunite happily. Being so happy to be back with his wife, he says he's going take the family (including Manny, who is still living in the Simpson home) to New York. It seems the trip was canceled because of Emma's battle with anorexia nervosa. Season 6 After being released from jail, Sean finds himself sleeping on Spike & Snake's couch. Sean is focusing on putting the last few months behind him, getting a great job and being a fantastic boyfriend to Emma. But what will happen when he discovers she's not as perfect as he thought? Derek and Danny run into problems when their history teacher, Mr. Perino, doesn't appreciate them goofing off. But when things get heated, they have to figure out whether he's just being strict - or is really out of line. They turn to Snake for help with their dilemma. Manny's intent on getting over Craig, and uses Liberty's upcoming birthday as an excuse to throw a party at Emma's house while Spike and Snake are out of town. She's even got a great guy to introduce Liberty to - but doesn't anticipate how he'll feel. And of course, no party can be kept a secret for long, as soon the party gets out of control - even students from Lakehurst in unexpectedly. When J.T. Yorke is murdered by Lakehurst student Drake Lempkey, the school holds a memorial for him, where Mr. Simpson officiates and tells everyone that he is among the many affected. Still taught Media Immersions all year round, he faced some challenging things like watching J.T die and winning back Spike and other things. Towards the end of the year he thought the year was what it was worth. Meanwhile, Emma and Sean decide they're ready for it. Just thinking about what "it" is drives Snake totally bats who discovers that not only does Spike know, but she is okay with it. He doesn't like it, but has to roll with the punches. Season 7 Darcy is disruptive in Mr.Simpson's class, and when Ms. Suave walks by he goes against her wishes and Darcy's sessions are increased once again. Darcy gets angry, yelling and kicking. Ms. Suave forces Darcy to apologize and Mr. Simpson asks why she hates counseling. Darcy blurts out her secret to him; that she was raped. Mr. Simpson says she should tell Ms. Suave, but she declines. Later, Darcy begins flirting and shows a romantic interest in Mr. Simpson (Snake). Darcy asks Peter to have sex on the roof with her, but he breaks up with her instead calling her 'hopeless'. When Mr. Simpson tells Darcy to stop acting inappropriately with romantic feelings toward him, she picks up a pair of scissors, threatens to cut neck with them before cutting off a chunk of her own hair and running off. In a meeting with Ms. Hatzilakos, Mrs. Edwards (whom Darcy has been fighting with), and Mr Simpson, Darcy lies that Mr. Simpson has been sexually harassing her. When Manny learns that this claim is false, she goes looking for her only to find Darcy on the school roof making out with Johnny, having used Peter's keys. Peter and Manny go up to the roof and dismiss Johnny. Darcy is then ready to jump off the roof, but Manny stops her and convinces her to withdraw her accusation. Darcy does and later goes to Mr. Simpson's house. Emma is mad, but Snake listens and says that though he accepts her apology, but also it is too late. Since being suspended due to the sexual misconduct allegations, Snake has been staying home feeling depressed. Emma is unhappy too, as she cannot invite any of her school friends to their house. When Snake is finally allowed back to work he finds some students do not welcome his return, especially the Lakehurst students who do not know him well. After staying home the following day and getting drunk, Spike tells him they need time apart and leaves with their son Jack, while Emma decides to stay and help support Snake. Spike later comes back around the time that Sean comes home on leave from the Army before shipping out to Afghanistan, and Snake and Spike invite Sean to stay a their home during his brief leave. Snake is going back to teach at Degrassi the next week, but having lounged around most of the time he was away, Snake remarks that he has put on some weight that he would like to lose; an appreciative Sean offers to coach Snake in the gymnasium and develop a training regimen for him. While being trained by Sean, Snake begins to feel like he's being pushed farther than his body will allow. After complaining to Sean about this, Sean yells at Snake, unintentionally expressing his frustration with the Army's aggressive training and his fear of going to Afghanistan, after which Snake comforts him. Season 8 In [[Uptown Girl (1)|'Uptown Girl Part 1']], Mr. Simpson walks his god-son Connor into Degrassi. When he comes to recover his class, media immersions, Snake tells Alli, and Clare before walking in the building that Connor is his godson and they should become friends with him as well, since he's a part of the gifted program. Alli is upset that Mr. Simpson revealed that she is in the gifted program. Also, in the premiere he is seen dropping Emma, Manny, and Liberty off at Smithdale University with his wife Spike Nelson. Snake says goodbye to the girls and he listens to his wife's worries on how their baby has grown up and is going to college. He is seen throughout the season giving advice and teaching his students In [[With or Without You|'With or Without You']], Snake takes his students on a camping trip to experience the wild life of nature, and it's pleasures. Snake has his own tent, and lets his students do whatever, as long as they're not getting themselves into trouble. But, the night they are sleeping, and it's drizzling, Snake jumps out of his tent when he hears Alli screaming snake, and seeing Sav shirtless, and everything awkward. On the bus back to Degrassi, he lectures the kids on how they should stay in their own tent. In [[Heat Of The Moment|'Heat of the Moment']], Snake is outraged at Alli and tells her that she has to apologize to Holly J. He then mentions that the police have been called because the Sinclair's were concerned and asks Mr. Bhandari to come to the school. Mr. Simpson is in the room confronting Alli as well as Mr. Bhandari. Snake is embarrassed at what Alli did to Holly J. In [[Causing a Commotion|'Causing a Commotion']], Mr. Simpson is outraged when he hears and sees on video, Shep being nasty and mean to Clare. Also, calling Connor a freak when he actually has real mental problems. Mr. Simpson tells Clare to see him in class, and he tells her that Connor wants her to know for now that he has Asperger's Syndrome, and he is really nervous and he needs a friend to get him through it. Clare is pressured and nervous when she learns this. In the end of the episode Snake gets the board of ed to send The Shep to workshops, because he needs to work on his ways as principal. In [[Jane Says (1)|'Jane Says Part 1']], Mr. Simpson is sort of upset, and glad that The Shep is back to recover his role as principal at Degrassi. The Shep comes into Simpson's class and lets everyone know he's back and better than ever. Mr. Simpson witnesses his godson, Connor and Clare nervous about the Shep, but Snake is very much convinced that he's changed, because they wouldn't let him back if he wasn't. He is seen at the end of the season as well; still teaching media immersions, and giving students advice they need to get through the day on top of the game, and proud to be a high schooler. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough (1), Snake is seen introducing Jenna Middleton to Alli and Clare. He tells them that she is the new girl and she would love to make new friends. In [[Shoot to Thrill|'Shoot To Thrill']], he receives Alli's naked pic when he looks at Bruce's phone. He tells Alli she should go to the Principal's office. He was shocked to see a nudey of one of his students. Throughout the season he is seen in almost every episode teaching Media Immersion and giving advice to his students. In [[Waiting For A Girl Like You|'Waiting For A Girl Like You']], he teaches the students about finding a profile about each other by putting them in a line and stating random facts to find ones profile. In [[Holiday Road|'Holiday Road']], he is seen talking with Emma and Spike about Emma's Smithdale problems. He tells her to follow her dreams and that if she wants to go back to college she can in the future. Also, he asks her if she is sure about it and just doesn't want to drop out because she is bored because it is school and she has to learn. He sponsors the bike race. In [[Heart Like Mine (2)|'Heart Like Mine Part 2']], Snake and Ms. H notice that K.C isn't so happy so they confront him. They see that he is afraid, and then see that he pulls out a gun which K.C said was from Coach Carson's car.. Snake along with Ms. H panics and they carefully takes the gun. Snake goes to call the police, and the police come and arrest Coach Carson. Before noticing the gun Snake is surprised to see that KC wasn't playing in the championship game.Coach Carson was Degrassi's basketball coach. It's unknown if he has been replaced. In [[Start Me Up|'Start Me Up']], Mr. Simpson was teaching the class about two different computer generators. Microsoft versus Linux. When, Peter interrupts about the band performing at Above The Dot, Snake sarcastically asks if he can go back to his lesson. In [[Degrassi Takes Manhattan|'Degrassi Takes Manhattan']], In the beginning, Snake is walking by because school is over, and he is excited because he is going camping with his wife. Spike and Snake just got back from a camping trip together. They are happy to see Emma and Manny at home waiting for them. But, moments after they arrive home, Spinner walks in with flowers and tells Spike and Snake that him and Emma love each other, and that they're going to have a beach wedding tomorrow. Snake is shocked so is Spike, but they want the best for Emma. Snake is also shocked that Emma is marrying Spinner Mason. Emma also asks them to walk her down the isle. Spike and Snake don't back down, and they say, "yes". At the wedding they walk their daughter, Emma, down the isle, and have a good time celebrating with everyone. Season 10 The Boiling Point In What a Girl Wants (1), Snake is back and is principal of Degrassi. He introduces the class to Ms. Oh their new Media Immersions Lab Teacher, and tells them to treat her with respect. He tells them that they got rid of all the chair and they got excersize balls, to help posture, and balance. They'll be the new chairs in the MI Lab. He is very excited to be principal. In [[Breakaway (1)|'Breakaway Part 1']], Snake is excited for the elections, and he tell everyone to pay attention to Holly J and Sav's speechs, at the end of the episode he is seen with Holly J and Sav reading the winner of the election. He is surprised that Sav won because of his facial expression, but he is happy for him. In [[99 Problems (2)|'99 Problems Part 2']], Mr. Simpson has to take care of the dilemma of Drew getting tied to the flagpole. He tries to reason with the team, but is interrupted several time by Drew's uptight and impatient mother. He is a little frightened by her, but gets it aware that who ever comes clean about this will be in serious trouble. Later on, we don't see Snake, but it is made aware that after Drew's mother went to him and the school board after Riley confessed, they're making Riley sit out of football for 5 games. In''' Better Off Alone (1), Mr. Simpson claims to Sav that he is very enthusiastic about him being School President, and that he's doing a good job. He feels Sav can handle a lot and sits down to have a phone conference. Sav is happy that Mr. Simpson gave him a good compliment. In [[Better Off Alone (2)|'''Better Off Alone Part 2]], Mr. Simpson is furious with KC, when he learns that KC keyed Coach Armstrong's car. He calls KC's mom, and group home director to come to the school. When KC comes in he's surprised. He tries to act innocent, but Mr. Simpson doesn't tollerate it and sort of snips at him. KC's mom gets defensive, and asks them for a few moments to just talk. Mr. Simpson is happy to give them a few moments to talk, but is still furious at KC for his horrible decision. In [[You Don't Know My Name (1)|'You Don't Know My Name Part 1']], Mr. Simpson feels upset he has to do this, but he cancels the "Band Slam" because he had something he had to do, and feels really terrible. This makes Sav upset, and also Dave because it was a chance to make the Three Tenners famous throughout Degrassi. In [[My Body Is A Cage (2)|'My Body Is A Cage Part 2']], Mr. Simpson is being challenged by Drew and Adam's strict and uptight mother again, as he tries to casually handle Adam's transgendered situation. He insists that he shouldn't transfer to another highschool and that he should have an opear, or a teacher guiding him throughout each day at school. He also gives Adam a pass for a special washroom for him. Mr. Simpson tells him that he has to use the handicap bathroom. He tells them that the deal is done for now and they can go back to school. He also tells Drew that he shouldn't pick a fight, with Fitz and Owen, it'll only make the matter worse. In Tears Dry On Their Own Part 1, Connor is playing ROD, and Mr. Simpson walks in to tell him to leave and go home to do chores,but Connor tells him he has everything handled, and he has even separated the recycling and made compost. Mr. Simpson accepts this and tells him to not get home too late. Later, Wesley and Dave don't know where Connor is, they decide to go before things happen, they email Mr. Simpson explaining everything. Wesley and Dave get there a few moments later to see Connor and LoveQueen16 walking out, to stop Connor and make her leave. They talk to him and make him promise not to do that again, even if they're going to trust and understand him. They decide to leave until Mr. Simpson comes by - the scene reveals his current car is a dark green Mini Cooper-, he takes Connor and brings him home, telling Connor that he should be lucky to have friends like Dave and Wesley. In Tears Dry On Their Own 2, Mr. Simpson is still furious with Connor about LoveQueen16, so he bans Connor from all computers for a while. Connor tells him he can't live without his computer, but Mr. Simpson is head strong, and doesn't give in. Mr. Simpson then gives him a spiral notepad to write and share ideas in, as he tells Connor that in his time, they didn't have all the high - tech computers, so they used notebooks. After, Connor notices Mr. Simpson's laptop is unattended, he goes online to chat with LoveQueen16. While chatting,Connor asks her if she could pick him up. LoveQueen16 says she'll be late but Connor says he can wait. When she arrives,she starts to touch Connor inappropriately, making him uncomftorable and he gets out of the car. Connor tells Mr. Simpson and Ms. Oh what happened, and they're happy he told them. Mr. Simpson asks if he got any other information on her, and Conor tells him that his photogenic memory, memorized her license plate, he then gives it to Mr. Simpson. Mr. Simpson then tells him that the only video games he'll be playing from now on is Frogger with him, and Connor laughs. After school, Connor rekindles his friendship with Dave and Wesley, and they all play Frogger with Mr. Simpson. In Purple Pills Part 1, Mr. Simpson makes Holly J and Fiona come to the PTA meeting to discuss the topic of the dance. At the PTA meeting Mr. Simpson notices that Fiona is a little strange, but he lets her continue with what she's saying. When she takes off her coat to see a revealing dress, Mr. Simpson is embarrassed for the parents, especially since he's the principal and it'll have an impact on him. Later on, he walks in and thanks Holly J for the idea, and tells her that they are going to use it. In All Falls Down Part 1, Holly J and Sav are standing together outside the front desk of the school, and Mr. Simpson comes up to them. He tells them that the PTA is strongly against the dance now, due to the stink bomb. Mrs. Torres even threatens him and tells him that he has one more strike before his job may become jeoparidized, referencing to her son being taped to the flagpole, and this situation. Holly J and Sav asks if there's anything they can do, and Sav says they can't cancel because it'll really screw things up since they already ordered and received everything for the dance. Mr. Simpson tells them they're going to ignore the PTA aslong as Holly J and Sav do a great job running the dance, without any problems, they agree to do it. After, Mr. Simpson is walking past the library and he is confronted by Eli and Clare. They tell him that they know who did threw the stink-bomb. Eli tells him that it's Fitz who did it. Mr. Simpson asks Clare if it's true, and she tells him that she thinks so. He thanks them and leaves, apparently he gets Fitz in trouble. In All Falls Down Part 2, Adam reports to Mr. Simpson that Fitz brought a knife to the Night In Vegas dance. He gets on the microphone and shuts the music off, and tells the school it is in lockdown. He calls the police and everyone evacuated, especially when Fitz was found and the knife was in the wall. Mr. Simpson had Fitz arrested, and they took him in the police car. He confronts Clare and Eli outside, and tells them that he doesn't know what happened, Clare and Eli told him the truth and about blaming Fitz and the stinkbomb and everything. Mr. Simpson is upset that they lied to him and is extremely mad at them. He then goes to Holly J and Sav who broke their promises, and he tells them that they broke their promise. He isn't tolerating their explanation, and he tells everyone that after break they won't even recognize the school anymore.Holly J and Sav where caught by a police officer during Holly J's striptease. The Crackdown In''' Don't Let Me Get Me, after the intro, a frustrated looking Mr. Simspon reminds students of their photo ID's and no backpack policy when he stumbles upon Sav and Holly J. They apologize to him but he is still angry with them, and suggest they set a better example by reading the new school rules. Sav and Holly J continue with their morning announcements. After, Mr. Simpson tells Alli to go to the Principal's Office. Drew and Alli discuss the self-esteem seminar when Bianca interrupts to comment about the seminar being girls only. In the Principal's Office, Mr. Simpson advises Alli to take self-esteem seminar created solely for boosting self-esting for the victims of rape, and humiliation. In part two, Connor receives a text message contains steamy photos of Bianca which Alli sent. Bianca sees it and get angry leading to a fight with Alli in the classroom, while Wesley and Connor take picture of them fighting. Mr. Simpson shows up and stop them from boiling over. Both are being informed by their parents. Alli's parents shows in Mr. Simpsons Office and he discusses what happened between Alli and Bianca. Mr. Simpson hands them a file contains, Alli's previous doctor note, and other school offenses recorded inside. Mrs Bhandari wondering who approved of the doctor's appointment slip whileMr. Bhandari wonders what sexting is. Later, Mr. Simpson tells Alli that detention will be starting now. In '''Love Lockdown (1), Chantay is seen arguing with Mr. Simpson about them canceling the Power Squad due to the new rules. Mr. Simpson tells her that they can't do it anymore since the rules are fair and square, and that the Power Squad doesn't really have a true chaperone. Later in the episode at the theater awards he introduces the announcer and he introduces the awards, and what they are. Also, Chantay is talking to him again, and she pretty much does the same thing and the answer is still no. She is upset. In Love Lockdown (2), Chantay, Anya and some other Power Squad members meet up and try to discuss how to get the clubs back together. Chantay then decides that with the help of some other people, they'll try to get the message out to Simpson. And how will they do that? By sticking sticky notes all over Simpson's car. Simpson sees this, and is outraged. Chantay walks up to him, and asks, "Need any help?" Simpson asks if she knows anything about this, and Chantay says "Beats me." Later in Mr. Simpson's office, he discovers Chantay started the act of posting sticky notes on his car. Chantay then defends herself and says that she didn't do it by herself. Mr. Simpson says that they have to mend the school together first before they start thinking about clubs. Chantay says that there's a lack of communication and not everyone brought a knife to Vegas Night. Mr. Simpson comes up with the idea to make a forum, where Degrassi students can voice their opinions and suggest solutions. Chantay asks does this mean that our clubs are back, and Simpson says maybe. Chantay then says she needs a promise, and Mr. Simpson says that Chantay must promise that nothing like this will ever happen again (Referring to the sticky notes on his car). They reach a consensus and Chantay walks out content. In Too Deep In Chasing Pavements (1), In Chasing Pavements (2), Season 11 New Beginnings: Stefan Brogren has confirmed that Mr. Simpson will receive a storyline in the final episodes of Season 11. However, as he is directing the episode, he could simply have been referring to the ones he's directing. Which one is true has yet to be seen. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Mr. Simpson called a special school assembly in which he announces that the school uniform policy has been abolished and introduces the Toronto Ice Hounds hockey team. In Sabotage (1) , he is seen talking to Clare and Dallas about the incident with the article and the beer and giving them 3 weeks of detention each. In Scream (1) , he discusses with Eli about the complains from a group and parents and wants to resolve the issue, which they did. ' Tumblr luvigraYzu1qjsym4.jpg ' Quotes *Snake has greeted four characters upon returning to Degrassi after a leave of absence. **Season 4, Eye of the Tiger: (To Jimmy): "Jimmy Brooks is in the house." **Season 5, High Fidelity (2): (To Ashley): "Miss Kerwin's back in town! Hey!" **Season 6, Here Comes Your Man (1): (To Sean): "Well as I live and breathe, Sean Cameron." **Season 10, Chasing Pavements (1): (To Alli): "Well I'm glad to have you back, Alli." *Quotes from Degrassi Junior High / High: **"My name is Snake." (first official line) **"Mom, I'm not going to catch any butterflies while I'm there." **"Where do you think the little midget went?" (about Joey) **"Joey Jeremiah spends his summer dating Caitlin, and fucking ''Tessa." **Snake: "What are you living with one of those for?" Glen: "I'm gay too." Snake: "You're joking right?" **Wheels: "Maybe we can ask your parents if we can use ''their ''car." Snake: "Yeah, maybe it'll snow in July." **"Do I ''look like I wanna play volleyball?" Snake to Nancy. **"Here she comes, come on get lost." Snake to Joey, referring to Melanie. **Snake: "$3000?" Joey: "Nah." Snake: "$2000?" Joey: "Nah." Snake: "$1000?" Joey: "I've got﻿ about 75 bucks." **"I must have order!!!" When giving students their money back. **"You couldn't have y'' without ''x, you can have x'' without ''y. Like d'' = ''ax + c ''see? Snake to Wheels. **Snake: "Joey Jeremiah, Mr. All-Time-Loser when it comes to girls." Joey: "That's not true, you're such a liar." Snake: " I can see it. Liz invites you over to her house. Her parents are out, the lights are dim, soft music is playing, she leans over and Joey screams 'No, no. I'm a ''virgin!" **"Okay, well I'm here for the rest of the week, how about Friday?" (final line in the original series) *Quotes from Degrassi:The Next Generation (Seasons 1 -present) **"I am" (first line in DTNG) **"My car...Sweet merciful crap." **"When you all get back from break, you won't recognize this school at all." **"I trusted you...ALL of you. But i've never been so dissapointed in my life." **"I was a frogger expert back in the day!" **"Degrassi's gonna have some changes. BIG changes. Starting with...wait for it...BALLS." **"I don't know how you did it, but you raised out school by eleven points! High five...never mind." **"Got a minute? Oh yeah you got 30! (chuckles)." to Paige **"Manny and Damien, a match made in lateness." **"Guys your dedication to grade 8 is impressive but, GO HOME ALREADY!" to J.T. and Toby **"It's the Emma Nelson show, starring Emma Nelson." **"What has two thumbs and is officially not a pedophile...? (points to himself)... This guy!" **"Ms. Hatzilakos, I mean your mummy would say no." to Peter **"Computer in the corner, it's lonely go introduce yourself." to Craig. **Snake: "Degrassi is officially uniform free." (awkward silence... everyone applauses). **Snake: "Ah! Our high tech genius has arrived...and he's bleeding." **(To Eli): "Eli, will you just sit down?" Trivia *Snake is the only character to be a regular throughout every season of Degrassi (Junior High - present). *He is also the only character to receive star billing through every season. *In Season 8 and 9, he appears in almost every single episode because he is teaching his Media Immersions class. *After being Media Immersions Teacher for over 10 years, he is finally promoted to Degrassi Principal in Season 10. *Snake's portrayer Stefan Brogren both directed and acted in Season 10 and 11. *Snake was one of five characters to have been diagnosed with cancer, the other four were Spinner, Anya's mother, Mrs. Kwan's husband, and L.D Delacorte. *He is one of five husbands that cheated on their wife, the others including Randall Edwards, Mr. Brooks, Robert Kerwin, and Troy Stone. *He was the one to find Claude shot in the washroom and quickly told Mr. Raditch. *Snake was the first person to use the word "fucking" on Canadian broadcast television, Caitlin also said it moments later. *Snake attended Banting University. *Ironically, Snake has been a regular in the entire Degrassi Franchise (Degrassi Junior High, Degrassi High, Degrassi: The Next Generation to "Degrassi") and his one and only brother only appeared in one episode. *Snake and Spike were the second students of the Degrassi Franchise to get married. The first were Simon and Alexa the third were Spinner and Emma. *Snake was one of three characters that was formerly a teacher before being promoted to principal the other two were Mr. Raditch and Ms. Hatzilakos. *He's been seen driving five cars since the start of TNG: a maroon Jeep YJ, a red Honda Civic (EG) hatchback that had previously belonged to Spike, a maroon Volvo 240 sedan, a light blue Toyota Sienna and a dark green Mini Cooper. Both the Volvo and Sienna were only seen once and may have been Spike's. Relationships *Melanie Brodie **On and Off during DJH *Michelle Accette **Start Up: Three's a Crowd (DH 512) **Break Up: Prior to School's Out! (Movie) ***Reason: Unexplained. *Pam **Start Up: School's Out! (Movie) **Break Up: Between School's Out! (Movie) and Mother and Child Reunion (1) (101) Degrassi: The Next Generation ***Reason: Unexplained. *Christine Nelson (Married) *First Relationship: **Start Up: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (203) The Next Generation **Broke Up: The Lexicon of Love (2) '(512) The Next Generation ***Reason: Emma told Spike that she saw Snake kissing Ms. Hatzilakos. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: 'Our Lips Are Sealed (1) (515) The Next Generation. Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Parents Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Alumni Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Musician Category:Teacher Category:DJH Teens Category:Siblings Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Principal